Whatsername
by Raynii
Summary: Ikuto doesn't remember a certain pink-haired girl's name. How does he remember it? Song: Whatsername. By: Green Day. OneShot for now,unless more chapters requested.


**So,this is a songfic.**

**Song: Whatsername**

**Band: Green Day**

**Album: American Idiot**

**A/N: I do not in any way own Shugo Chara,Amu,Tadase,Rima,this song,etc.**

**And I don't own Ikuto. (But I do in my dreams! ^_^)**

_Thought I ran into you down on the street..._

"Hey. Have I ever told you...I love you?"

_Then it turned out to only be a dream..._

"AHH! Oh god!" Ikuto yelled,bolting up from a dream.

"Ikutooo~! Are you okay?" Utau was yelling from downstairs. She heard him yell.

'F**k...she heard me..." Ikuto made a move to go out his window.

"Ikutoooo~! Don't even think about going out that window!" she yelled at him. "Yeah sure. You aren't my mom." he quietly retorted.

Ikuto jumped out of his window and onto his roof pulled out a picture from his pocket of himself and his arm wrapped around a pink haired girl. It was labeled on the back: Ikuto at the amusement park with - the name was smudged.

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs._  
_She went away and then I took a different path..._

All of the photos,except for this one,were somewhere in either a dumpster,ocean,or were burned in an "accidental" car fire.

_I remember the face but I can't recall the name._  
_Now I wonder how Whatsername has been..._

The girl's name was smudged so bad,you couldn't make out what it said. Ikuto couldn't remember how,when,or why it was smudged. But he did know one thing. He used to love her. He still does,but he doesn't know what happened. She just stopped talking to him all of a sudden,and he hasn't seen her much since. It'll be a year tomarrow since they spoke. That may be why he can't remember her name. Or,it could just simply be from repressing the memories of her. He didn't know.

_Seems that she disappeared with out a trace._  
_Did she ever marry ol' what's his face?_  
_I made a point to burn all of the photographs._  
_She went away and then I took a different path._  
_I remember the face but I can't recall the name._  
_Now I wonder how Whatsername has been..._

The last time he saw her? She left him for that Tadase kid. He hated Tadase. How could she leave the Lynx for the over-spoken,bratty, Kiddy King?

_Remember,whatever,it seems like forever ago._  
_Remember,whatever,it seems like forever ago._  
_The regrets Are useless In my mind._  
_She's in my head..._

"What's her name? What's her name? Dammit!"  
Ikuto was thinking so much,he almost didn't see the pink haired girl that walked through the street he was sitting above.

"Huh?" He jumped down in front of the girl like a cat. Slowly raising up,he saw the tear-filled dandelion coloured eyes,in shock.

"IKUTO!" The girl wrapped her arms around the blue hared boy.

"A-aa.." He tried to rememeber her name. He knew it was her. The one he loved.

"Ikuto,...he's gone. He dumped me for Rima...Ikutoooo...!" She was crying. Really hard.

"Aa...Amm..." He couldn't remember. No matter what. He couldn't remember. He tilted her head up so they could look each other in the eyes.

"Ikuto..."

_I must confess._  
_The regrets Are useless In my mind._  
_She's in my head From so long ago..._

"A..."

"Ikutooo..."

"Amu...!"

Amu stood on the tip of her toes and kissed Ikuto,right on the lips.

"Amu,Amu...I love you so much Amu..."

"I love you too...Ikuto-kun..."

They kissed again,this time deepening. It seemed like it wouldn't end.

"I love you...Amu...forever."

"Forever." she agreed.

They went up to his room. Amu laid down in Ikuto's bed and Ikuto lay there on her chest. For some reason,the way Amu smelled like strawberries made Ikuto get sleepy. The last words he heard were, "It's okay,go to sleep."

And then he sat up. "It was...a dream?"

He looked around the room. It couldn't have been a dream,could it?

But the room smelled like strawberries,and there was a note on Ikuto's desk. It read:

'Ikuto,

I love you forever and always. Maybe we can go to the amusement park tonight? It's going to be tore down,remember? One last go couldn't hurt. Besides,we need a new,up-to-date picture of us. The one you had was a year old today.

I remember the last time we saw each other. Now I know why you kept that picture.

Love you,  
Amu'

Ikuto checked in his pocket. On the back it read: Ikuto at the amusement park with Amu-chan.

And a heart.

_And in the darkest night _

_If my memory serves me right _

_I'll never turn back time,_

_Forgetting you but not the time..._

"Arigato,Amu."

**A/N:So,my first song fic. By my FAVORITE band, Green Day. I read the restrictions on how you're not supposed to post songs,but this is a FanFic so it's "legal." DID YA ENJOY? I actually enjoy doing song fics now :D Anyone want me to do a second chapter? I'm seriously thinking about it but I'll have to have at least 3 reviews that request it. Thanks!**

**~PS~ Sorry it's short! :/**


End file.
